Rebuild and Collapse
by OUTLAW PHOENIX STAR
Summary: The End has come. The world is battered, barren, and broken. But there are those that can resuscitate the Earth. They need only to be restored themselves. Chapter 1 Revised.


Disclaimer: I do not claim any rights to any copyrighted materials of Neon Genesis Evangelion.

-OUTLAW PHOENIX STAR

Author's Opening Notes:

This chapter was a real mess, and I have cleaned it up. I hope everyone finds it acceptable. Thank you for just coming in, I hope you read your way through.

Thank you alex1016, I greatly appreciate your help.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: Beaches, Oceans, and Fieldings

In a most interesting position there is one boy, one girl, and a beach. The two are beaten and worn to the bone. The boy is struggling with his task. His hands are flexing. Strained sounds are coming from his mouth. The girl is losing air and is almost dead, "Disgusting." He loosens his grip from her neck, "Asuka…what am I doing? Asuka, are you alright?" She is dazed, "What happened Shinji?"

"It's all over Asuka," he tells her. "What's over? The battle?" she asks. "Everything is over. Everyone is gone. Misato, my father, Touji, Kensuke, Horaki, NERV personnel, and all that's left of Rei is that mountain of a head over there. The entire planet is void of human life save for the two of us." She was listening well enough until she heard her friend's surname called, "Hikari," she spoke in a whisper, and then louder, "How did this happen? What exactly happened?" He answered, "I don't know. The last thing I remember before finding my way onto the beach was my talk with Rei. She tried to explain it. Saying that no one died, but instead everyone on Earth lost their forms and fell into the world of LCL. She said it was the world that I wished for, a world without pain or suffering or loneliness, but I rejected that world and returned to this one."

"A world you wished for huh…Figures, the fate of humanity was placed in the hands of an idiot, and a coward apparently seeing as how you left your perfect world," she spoke jovially. "Hey! How can you joke at a time like this? The world has ended." She answered, "Well, if there is no one left, then all we can do is make jest with our time left," she replied. "I'm bruised, my entire body feels like it has been run through a blender, and I'm tired, so I'm going to pass out somewhere. So don't wake me unless I'm dead." With that Asuka slowly stood up and walked behind a large rock and made her nest.

Shinji just sat where he was, his mind too full with confusing information to allow any rest. He is in shock. His entire life has changed. No one, but Asuka is alive. The ocean is stained red from LCL, or maybe its blood. He looks into the distance and sees the gargantuan maimed head of the once Rei Ayanami, or is it the twice Rei Ayanami. Images of the Well of Goth flood his memories. He sees all of the Ayanami bodies just swimming in that awful fluid. Shinji tries to shake those memories. "What am I to think of Rei? She seemed normal…normal enough at least, but the Rei I knew may have been different Reis. From what Ritsuko told me, Rei could be revived using those bodies in that tank. I'm almost certain that the Rei that I spoke with in the world of LCL is not the Rei that I first met." He continues to think on Rei with a growing headache. "Now that I think about it she said something in the hospital about being the third. Does this mean that that was her third body? Is she the same each time, is she different? I'm afraid of what to think of her now." Shinji just kept going through everything that was going on. The day was long and painful. He just doesn't know what to do. Outside of the world ending, Rei Ayanami was the most worrisome line of thought for him.

"Shinji Ikari," Shinji heard his name and turned around. "Are you Shinji Ikari?" Shinji turned around and saw a boy about his age; he is tall with brown hair. "Are you Shinji Ikari?" he was asked again. Shinji nodded in the affirmative. "Good, I apologize for my tardiness. American intelligence is dragging its feet." "Who are you?" "My name is Abraham Terrence Fielding. I am one of the selected Marduk children. I am the eighth child, and I work for the American Branch of NERV. I was stationed at the Nevada branch until it blew up in my face, so now I work back home in my country's first installation." Shinji was pleased just to see another face, but he was confused, "So you're a pilot, like me? But you're the eighth child, I thought only five had been found. Who are the other two Mr. Fielding?" "Technically I'm a pilot, but I have never been in combat, that has been left up to the pilots of the Japanese Branch. As for the other two pilots they are currently in a bodiless state, so their identities really are not important, nor can they be considered as having an identifying existence right now. I apologize for my name Mr. Ikari; it was given to me as a joke. You may call me what ever you wish." "A joke? I don't get it," Shinji replied confused. "Then let us ignore it for now."

"Fielding, tell me why is it that you are here and not in the world of LCL? And why are you in Japan and not in America?" Abraham began, "First, I am in Japan, because I was ordered to carry out several objectives. The primary objective was to stop Third Impact if you could not. If I failed, then I was to carry out my secondary, which is to repair as much damage as possible. The reason I am still flesh and blood and not puddle of primordial goop is the same as my reason for being in Japan. I have work to do. Of course that is a bit vague. I was selected to carry out this mission, because of my attributes as a Marduk child. As you well know, the Marduk Institute is the project that searches for possible E-Project candidates and then makes a selection from those candidates. However the Marduk Institute is an illusion. A dummy company created by the higher powers of NERV. NERV actually finds the candidates, and then selects which ever one that best suits their purposes. With my attributes, I was capable of surviving the Third Impact, so I was easily selected for the mission."

"Tell me this Fielding, how is it that you know so much?" Shinji asked, he was curious as to why a pilot new so much, when he himself new so little. "I am a trafficker of information. It is my place to know everyone's business. If I am left in the dark about anything, then I will be unable to successfully carry out my objectives. Your father was the same way. He knew everything that took place at NERV, and he knew all of SEELE's plans," Abraham replied, and then Shinji countered, "So he used his knowledge to kill everyone." "No, he used his knowledge to deceive SEELE. The highest level officials in Japan are members of a group known as the Committee. However SEELE is an unofficial group that is superior to the Committee. But Gendou Ikari knows everyone's secrets, so he is truly the highest ranking unofficial officer of this country. Your father actually saved every human being on the planet, by altering the conditions of Third Impact." "I don't know if making a hundred billion gallons of human tomato soup is such an honorable thing." Abraham remained silent to Shinji's comment. And then he burst out laughing. "Sorry…I'm easily amused."

Ignoring his laughter, Shinji pushed the conversation forward, "Fine, you're here to repair the damage done by Third Impact, so what can you do now that you're here?" "I'm going to give the people their bodies back." Okay this sounded promising to Unit-One's pilot, "How are you going to do that?" "Well you did it Ikari. All they need is to have their existences defined and contained like they were, and I just need to be in close proximity of where it all began. This had to be in Japan. Everything is linked to NERV central." Shinji's mood continued to lighten, "You're serious! You can bring everyone back. Even Misato and my friends?" Shinji is getting pretty exited at this point. "Yes I can, and I will also heal Ms. Sohryu when she wakes up." "What about the ones that were killed before Second Impact got to them?" Abraham answered with, "Anyone who died today on NERV grounds will have their bodies restored."

"That's good news!" Shinji said hopefully, but then his face fell. His eyes filled with worry. "Fielding, what about Rei Ayanami? She didn't go the same way everyone else did, nor did she die at NERV, and she's not quite…normal." "Don't worry Ikari, I know all about Pilot Ayanami. She is a special case. Her soul is in the LCL even if she has no body to return to. She has "backups" as you know." Shinji still had concern in his voice when he spoke, "I know about her bodies in that tank, but those were all destroyed. She has none left." Abraham answered, "None left in NERV central, but in foreign installations…" Shinji brightened when he heard this. "I need to know, has she ever switched bodies before? And does she retain her memories if she does?" Abraham waited a moment and then answered, "Yes she has switched bodies. Her soul has been in three different shells to date, and it will be placed in a fourth. However, her memory recollection is hard to answer, the simple answer is no she does not, but it does bring me to a special request I must make of you." "What it is it?" "Every Rei Ayanami that comes into existence becomes its own entity separate from the world and every other Rei Ayanami. However, they still share a common soul, and until that soul is allowed to leave the mortal world, the others must wait in a state of nonexistence. I would like to give them all a temporary home within you Mr. Ikari."

"Within me, why me?" Shinji asked. "There are only a few people in this world that are compatible, and you are the only one of them that she would want as her guardian. Seeing as how we are both tools for our governments we have known each other for years, and I have spoken with all three of them in their plane of nonexistence, but that is as far as I can go. I am simply incompatible. Each one of them is different. Each one of them has developed a bond with you, but none of the bonds are the same. Will you do this favor for me Ikari?" Shinji really didn't know what to say other than the truth, "I don't know. What do I have to do? Will they invade my mind, or my soul, or what?" Abraham smiled, "They will take refuge within your mind, and they will be able to communicate with you and you with them, but don't worry about your private thoughts, they will remain private of course. Also, they will be unable to communicate with whoever the new Rei Ayanami is." Shinji was ready to help Rei, but was still concerned about the parts he didn't understand. Still he was ready to help Rei, "Okay, I'll do it."

"Excellent, follow me to the water," Abraham said while leading Shinji to the red water. "Ikari, I need you to enter the water and breathe in. It is mostly LCL in this region, so you should not have a problem with breathing." Shinji stepped into the water. He slowly moved deeper into the liquid. As it came up to his neck he began to breathe heavily, still worrying about it drowning him. He gulped in some air and then went under. After a moment passed, Shinji released the air from his lungs and allowed the liquid entrance. He was relieved when he was able breath normally, but it still tasted salty. He heard a noise through the muffled fluid. It was a voice. The voice was indistinguishable, but with only three humans left on Earth it must be Abraham Fielding's voice.

Something else can be heard now. Something that is most distinguishable. It is another voice and it belongs to none other than Rei Ayanami. "Ikari can you hear us?...Can you hear us Pilot Ikari?...Can you hear us Shinji?" "Ayanami! Is that you?" It must be, but where, "Where are you!" "Right behind you eyes, so close them." Shinji was confused, "huh, oh" Shinji closed his eyelids and found three young women facing him. Each one with blue hair and red eyes. It was Rei, they were Rei. One was wearing a plugsuit. Another was wearing a red dress. And the final was wearing…well the final wasn't wearing.

"Ayanami, what's going on? There are three of you, that number is too convenient, are you the three that Fielding told me about?" "Yes Shinji, we are each a different, but true Rei Ayanami," it was the Rei in red speaking. Turning his mentally produced head to the right he asked, "Why are you not dressed?" The uncovered Rei answered, "This is how I was when I died." This simple answer gave some complex information. Shinji reexamined the three of them. One wearing red, one wearing white, and one not wearing. He had never seen the red dress before, but his memory spoke of two important events. A giant naked Angel fused Rei, and a combative Rei fighting the Sixteenth creature. He looked at the plugsuited girl and smiled. His eyes filling with tears. He walked over to her, an interesting task seeing as there are no actual floors to walk on. "Its you isn't it. You're the first one." "No, I am the Second." "I mean the first one I met. The one that I knew, the one that saved me." The Red Rei spoke up, "Wrong again Shinji. I'm the First First Child, and the first Rei you've met." Shinji turned to the girl, "So you're the one I saw in Tokyo-Three?" "No, you and I met a long time ago. It was brief, and you wouldn't remember. It was before our fourth birthdays. You were right to assume that she was the first one you met, because she is the first one you remember." Shinji moved himself to her, "It is good to meet you again or really for the first time. I am Shinji Ikari." He offered his hand and she took it. "I am Rei Ayanami, likewise on the re-acquaintance." The two shook hands and acted appropriately for just meeting, but Shinji kept looking over to the girl in the plugsuit.

With his attention brought back to the girl he was supposed to be acknowledging he began, "I don't want to sound rude, but did you actually die in the activation test of Unit-Zero? Did you go right before I arrived or what?" Shinji asked with strength in his voice despite being uncomfortable about the situation. Red Rei smiled and answered, "That is a fine observation Shinji. You are trying to put the pieces together, but in this case you are wrong. I was killed when I was eight. This _is_ the dress I died in as you are trying to figure out. My mind no longer has a body, so it can age the mental image it gives itself. Also the dress has increased in size. I would look rather funny if you saw me in that little thing."

"Is the reunion going well Ikari?" Shinji spun around, "Fielding, you're in my head too?" "Just temporarily Ikari. I thought I would help out. Sohryu is fine by the way." Abraham moved closer to the group of four. The Reis lined up. "Shinji, allow me to elaborate on the bonds between you and the three lovely ladies before us. On our front left is the one known as Rei One, she is a blood relative of your. To be specific, she is your fraternal twin sister. To be more specific, she is your identical twin made fraternal. I'm sure someone will explain later. But this is the bond you share with her, one of siblings. In the center is the being known as Rei Two. You met her the day you arrived in Tokyo-Three. She is the one and only Rei to exist up until the day she collapsed the core of Unit-Zero. Her bond with you is that of friendship. Though it seems cutesy to say, it is all too important to the wellbeing of events to come. Now on our front right is…can you guess? Rei Three. You met her in the hospital on that cheerless turned joyous day. Truth be known, I only just met her myself three hours ago. To be most specific, just twelve minutes after you finished speaking with her in the world of LCL. Depressingly, the bond you share is only just greater than colleagues. It does indeed go deeper, but it is buried. Now that everyone is on the same page of different books, let's take a nap." Finally finishing his longwinded confusion, Abraham placed his hand on Shinji's head and blackness overtook the boy.

Shinji awoke on the beach once again, "Same page of different books, what does that mean? Touji must have been right about only freaks being selected as Eva pilots. Doesn't say much about me though or him." Shinji started laughing for a bit. "And man did he like to talk. He just went on and on, about everything." "_It is to be expected for one that knows everything to talk a lot about anything._" "Ayanami, where are you?" "_Behind your eyes remember?_" Shinji closed eyes and saw the three Rei Ayanamis before him once again. "Here we are." "Yep, there you are. Reis One, Two and Three" The Rei in the plugsuit began to speak, "Ikari, there was something that Fielding did not discuss with you. It is insulting to use a number after our names. We understand that you were unaware and this is acceptable. It would be appreciated if you would refer to each of us by our names and not by our numbers." "Alright, I'm sorry." "It is of no concern. If you speak with us directly then call us by name, but if you need to distinguish us apart in speech, use the number style first, second, third. An example, I am Second Rei Ayanami. Do you understand?" Shinji nodded, "Yes, I think I do." First Rei took over, "Thanks Shinji, the reasoning to this madness is by using first-second-third, you identify us through the time continuum without labeling us as carbon copy objects." This is going to be interesting…and difficult, Shinji thought to himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Author's End Notes:

I wonder what I have started. Meaningful or Meaningless?

As for Third Rei, we all know that she was alive for just a short period. I would say less than two weeks. So I think I will watch the End of Evangelion again, before I decide which direction her personality will go. After all she is separate from the other two, but at the same time she has some conscious and unconscious feelings from her past.

I would appreciate any feedback on grammar and story clarity.

Thank you for stopping by. Have a Good Day, and a Good Night!


End file.
